


Private Dance

by 2Loverz



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Dancing, Flirting, Kissing, Lots of dancing, M/M, Making Out, Unresolved Sexual Tension, eyefucking, or to be solved very soon, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, summaries...Lee, Orlando and a party and the question: do just-friends eyefuck each other across a room full of people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Disowner: neither Lee nor Orlando are in my possession.  
> Disclaimer: as far as I am aware this never happened (which doesn't mean I wouldnt't hope for it :p)
> 
> As always: this fic is unbeta'ed, so, please, give the rrors back to their owner. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

_'Another of those boring Hollywood partiers'_ Orlando thought to himself just a second before he spotted Lee across the room, chatting with one of their colleagues. Orlando remained rooted to the spot, unable to move even if he wanted to his eyes practically glued to Lee, admiring how the man loved to talk with his hand. Something inside him found it absolutely adorable, too.

 

He softly shoke his head at the thought, but really, he didn't have to do that; it was no big revelation to himself that he found his co-star incredibly attractive and good looking- millions do, why should Orlando be an exception?! So, staring at him was perfectly fine. Ok, perhaps not exactly while the creme de la creme of Hollywood was chatting and dancing all around the room. But the more the evening went on the lesser he cared for suspicious eyes having caught on his eyes still following Lee's everystep and hastily casting his gaze away when said Lee steals a look at him in return. But that idea that this is for the same reason as he is staring at Lee is probably just the alcohol he's had by now.

 

Another hour later and Orlando found himself dancing away on the dancefloor with whoever just happened to be his dancepartner for the moment. Not even losing the rhythm when he kept searching for Lee more than looking at the girl who desperately tried to engage him in a slow dance. Yes, Orlando did have fun, but that's as far as it would go, so ever the gentlemen he is he excused himself and danced off to the another partner.

 

Dancing now with his back to Lee he didn't see his eyes bore themselves into his back so hard he should've felt them on him nonetheless. And as if on command Orlando turned around and looked up at the balkony where Lee still was standing; with his folded arms braced onto the banister, a glas of wine in one hand and a smirk on his face.

 

To say Orlando was confused at the sight he was greeted with is an understatement. And that damn smirk didn't make the feeling flooding his groin any better. Much on the contrary, it gave his stomach a nice tingle.

 

Was he mistaken in his assumption of Lee not being interested in him? Or was this just the alcohol that lead him to flirt with him? Ok, flirting being a bit of a stretch here, but whatever, it's not like Orlando's mind was able to grasp anything besides his co-star's eyes on him. He really had no idea, but he felt very weird, and he wanted, no he need to find out if there was more to it. He just had not the slightest idea how to do that.

 

How do you approach your supposedly straight friend, who just seemingly flirted with you across a room full of people that would be more than surprised to see Lee Pace and Orlando Bloom eyefucking each other like it's noone's busniness.

 

When a voice dragged him out of his thoughts he cursed in his mind, and he was fairly certain also his eyes showed, as well as the rest of his face he didn't appreciate being interrupted in his thoughts. He had no idea what the woman talking to him even said, his mind immediately back to his previous thoughts, just as was his head which he turned to up at where Lee was standing still watching him, or so he thought he had to realize with a dissapointed face; Lee was gone.

 

His eyes almost hastily scanning the room for him but he couldn't find him anywhere. Ok, this put his mood to zero in a matter of seconds. _'Might as well leave this place as well'_ he mused, making a mental note to lie awake the entire night thinking about how to ask Lee about what had happened here. Not like he would be able to sleep anyway.

 

After telling a few of the people at the party goodby he grabbed his jacket and made his way to the door. Standing on the sidewalk, smoke already emerging from his brain from working on how to begin the conversation. Just as he wanted to haul a cab he found himself hauled away, right around a corner.

 

His back connected with the brick wall he was being slammed against the next instant,he barely could stop the punch he wanted to throw. Frozen he stood there, gaping like a fish, his eyes wide open.

 

"I was hoping I'd get a dance too, you know, but you were so busy down there on that dancefloor I thought I might as well go," a spark flashed through his eyes, "and try to get you alone, for the dance I have in mind with you I'd rather not have any people watching us."

 

And if Orlando was shocked before he now was rendered speechless.

 

"Wha...," that is as far as his attempt as speaking went as he immediately was being silened by a pair of soft lips pressing themselves against his own. A seeking tongue slipped through his lips right away, without any resistence whatsoever from his side. A moan escaped his throat at the first touch of their lips and tongues; just as soft and electrifying as he thought it would be.

 

It was that kind kiss that had his mind spinning in a matter if seconds.

 

Though, still stunned it took him only a fraction of a second before he was in game and fought Lee's tongue with his own for dominance. But knowing Lee he knew this was a fight he'd lose anyway, and with pleasure. Never has he been kissed like this before, with so much determination and passion. Only in the back of his mind he registered Lee pressing his thigh between his legs and two hands gripping and kneading his butt, helping his practically move his hips along the strong muscle in Lee's upper leg. 

 

If this was Lee's idea of a private dance, then Orlando never wanted this dance to end. Perhaps, to take it elsewhere, somewhere private, though. Consequences be damned, he need to have this man, even if it was only for this night.


End file.
